


The truth always comes out

by Rhian204



Category: Emmerdale, Liv Flaherty - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhian204/pseuds/Rhian204
Summary: One night Lachlan decided to put an end to Liv and carelessly decides to hurt her in a way that is unthinkable. Sexual assault. With her brothers by her side will Liv be able to prove that Lachlan is the monster that she knows he is? And will the whole truth come out about what truly happened to his family, Gerry and the carbon monoxide incident?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was asked for and I hope it’s ok. I’m not sure how long it’ll be until I post the next chapter because I’m very busy at the moment. But I hope you enjoy and I’ll try my best.

It was late. And Lachlan was angry. He and Belle had just argued, and the boy had nowhere to stay. Belle wouldn’t stop going on about him disappearing for hours at a time and she thought that he might be cheating on her, but that certainly wasn’t the case. But what could Lachlan say? That he had been very busy burying bodies of people that he had killed. Or had been spying on Terry because he believed that man was behind the text messages when it was actually Liv. It was a wonder that she had still survived. And that was what Lachlan was stressed about. Her being alive after he tried to kill her and Robert. Liv knew what he had done and it was only because he’d managed to get her and her family to believe that she was mentally unstable that he was off the hook. At the back of his mind Lachlan was always worried about Liv. About if she was just acting and actually did know the truth. Knew what he had done. If that was true then Lachlan didn’t stand a chance. Liv was different to most girls her age. If she needed to prove something then she’d find a way. Even if it took years. And what Liv wanted to prove wasn’t just a small thing that people would forget about in a few weeks. It was massive and could haunt the whole village for the rest of their lives maybe. And Belle. What would she do? Lachlan said it before, he couldn’t live without her and life would be worth living. But then again that wouldn’t be so bad if he died. It would mean that there was at least some justice for those who were dead because of him. 

-

As he walked through the village angrily, hee saw someone, walking in his direction. Now, being angry and psychotic killer that was struggling to stay calm, Lachlan decided that he needs to take out his anger in someone. But not kill them. Lachlan only wanted to kill someone if it was absolutely necessary. He was beginning to stress all the time about being caught after almost being caught. He couldn’t have been any luckier that Liv had dropped it. Running up to the person Lachlan realised who it was. Liv. Who was probably the worst person that could be there at that exact moment. 

-

She felt shock as Lachlan began to drag her to the cricket pavilion with his arm covering her mouth, making it impossible to be loud. All that Liv could do was make weak and muffled screamed for help. But nobody did come to help. She was alone with him. As they made it to the cricket pavilion Lachlan threw her against the wall which ended up making Liv collapse to the floor, because she hit her head. It wasn’t too serious, but there was a little bit of blood and pain. Quickly, Lachlan stood over her and undid his trousers in a rush. While he did so Liv laid their almost unconscious. She was lifeless, and weak, and there was no chance of her being able to overpower Lachlan. Not in the position that she was in. 

The girl sobbed silently and begged every once in a while for him to stop. She knew what was happening and hated every second that she had to endorse it. All Liv could think about was when will it be over? It felt like forever. As the time passed Liv watched the small movements that happened outside the window. Like a bird flying by or sitting in the windowsill. Or the wind making something move slightly. Anything to distract her from what was happening. When Liv learned about her brother’s rape she never even thought about what it felt like. About if it hurt or how scared Aaron must have been when it happened. He was only a child and the rapist was his own father. The father that Liv use to adore and wanted to be with instead of her mother. But now that it was happening to her she felt differently. She felt like Aaron must have been so strong and brave to live after it all happened. To be happy again, she didn’t know if she would ever get over this. Being raped. 

When Lachlan had finished he didn’t say anything. Not a single threat. He just left. Liv could still feel the pain after it all happened. Her trousers were still down and all that she could feel was shock and a uncomfortable and nonstop pain between her legs. The girl broke into tears and pulled herself up with all of the strength that she had. Pulling up her trousers and doing them back up Liv silently cried to herself. She didn’t know what to do now. Wether she should tell someone or just deal with it on her own. Nobody believed her after she accused Lachlan of trying to kill her and Robert, if she then accused him of rape then people would just start to say things. That’s what Liv believed.

‘She’s an attention seeking brat. She’s selfish. A lowlife.’ 

As the teen walked back to the Mill, holding herself and trying to stop herself from crying she saw something. Belle and Lachlan. They were hugging, having a moment. Looked like Belle had apologised and they were back together. She was lucky that neither of them saw her or she would definitely had lost her temper. And she had the right to. Definitely. To avoid braking into tears Again Liv ran away. As quick as she possibly could. 

-

At the Mill Aaron and Robert were watching a movie while Seb was fast asleep. They were both smiling silently, not a single care in the work at that moment. That was until they saw Liv and the tear stains on her face. 

Slamming the door shut and rushing up to her room, Liv just wanted to be left alone. She didn’t want to have to tell everyone what happened. The girl was terrified of what people would say about her. But when Aaron and Robert noticed that something wasn’t quite right they followed her upstairs and refused to leave until they knew what was wrong. 

“Liv?” Aaron questioned worriedly. “Liv what’s happened?” 

As soon Liv locked her bedroom door the two immediately felt uneasy. Immediately knowing that something was clearly wrong. Liv never locked her door, never. The last she did was after Gabby ruined her birthday. Aaron couldn’t get her to let him in for days. She didn’t even speak to him.

Knocking on the door Robert spoke. “Liv please let us in.” He said in a more calm voice, trying to not let Aaron or Liv hear how concerned he was. 

“Do one! I want to be alone!” Liv cried loudly as she stormed into her bathroom and threw everything from her cabinet around the room to release her anger. 

The two men could hear what she was doing clearly and it only made them more worried. Liv as never like this so something had obviously happened to make her very upset. Distraught even. 

“Liv? Liv what’s happened? Please talk to us we want to help.” Aaron pleaded. 

Liv screamed as loud as she possibly could and rushed back into her bedroom and began to destroy the place. Everything was being thrown at a wall or being smashed on to the floor. In the background Liv could hear somebody throwing their entire body against the door. It just have been Aaron because Robert was talking.

“Aaron calm down you’ll hurt yourself!” He yelled harshly, but Aaron ignored him.

After a few tries the door finally opened to reveal how much of a mess Liv had made in only a matter of minutes. In Liv’s hand Aaron and Robert saw a sharp piece of glass that was from a photo frame that she’d just smashed. The fear and upset in her eyes broke their hearts. She looked like she was truly about to hurt herself.

Aaron rushed to her as quick as he could and snatched the shard from his little sister’s shaky hand, causing her to scream and battle with him. The desperation in Liv’s eyes as she begged Aaron to let her harm herself was painful to see. Quickly Robert pulled her into his chest and held her arms to her chest to she couldn’t do anything. At first the girl screamed like there was no tomorrow. She couldn’t feel anything but pain. And hated it. Her mind was blank and all she wanted was for the pain to go away. But it seemed like it wouldn’t. 

Aaron bent down on his knees to make himself shorter than his sister. He held a tight grip on her shoulders, making it harder for her to not look at him. “Liv look at me yeah? Just breath.”

Liv ignored Aaron without hesitation. She carried trying to fight against Robert but after a while she lost all of her strength to and just let him hold her as she stared down at the floor and her brother, feeling hopeless. Feeling like she couldn’t handle what had just happened and needed to forget it. When the teen had finally managed to calm down and was just tired that was when the questions began. 

“Liv what happened?” Aaron asked worriedly. 

All Liv could do was shake her head. But it looked as if she was holding something back. Her jaw clenched tightly. She looked angry too. Which she was. But not with anyone but herself. She blamed herself. 

“Liv please. I need you to te-“

“NO!”

The girl jumped up without fear shaking in her face when she felt her brother’s touch. She knew that he wouldn’t hurt her, but for some reason it made her terrified all over again. Just a single touch on her hand and Liv went crazy. She was shaking like a leaf and it wasn’t difficult to see. Robert and Aaron could both easily tell that this was serious. That something so bad had happened to her that she was ready to end it all. But they couldn’t think of something in those moments of time. They were too concerned about their sister to think about what caused it all. 

“Liv!” Robert yelled. “It’s ok. Just calm down.” He slowly backed away and then pulled Aaron back too when he didn’t. Just so Liv felt more safe. “Just talk to us. Tell us what’s happened.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?” Aaron pleaded to know, tears beginning to glaze over his eyes. 

“Because you won’t believe me.”

“Yes we will. I promise you we will! I won’t doubt you. Just please Liv. Talk to me. Let me help you.”

“It’s all my fault!”

“What is Liv? Please!”

“He raped me.”

Already Aaron and Robert’s faces dropped with horror. One of their worst nightmares had just come true. Immediately they both rushed to their little sister and held her in their arms as she gave up and her herself fall to the floor, tears steaming down her face, cries that would brake their hearts. Robert was on the verge of crying but knew that he couldn’t. Neither he or Aaron could show that they were crying, not now. They didn’t want Liv to see their pain because knowing her that would make her blame herself even more.

Robert sprinted downstairs to grab his phone and called he police and an ambulance immediately. Both of them arrived only a couple of minutes later. The police first. They asked Aaron and Robert what happened first because the paramedics were taking Liv to the hospital so that she could be examined properly. 

“What was Liv like when she first came back home?” The officer asked and began to write down everything that Aaron and Robert said.

“She was crying.” Robert answered “Went straight up to her room and started trashing the place.”

“Yeah, she wouldn’t let us in so I broke the door down myself and she was about to hurt herself.” Aaron added he struggled to speak more each second that he did. 

The police officer gave the two of them a sympathetic look and then carried on. “And this Lachlan White. What’s his relationship with Liv like?”

“How’d you mean?” Aaron said in reply. Not sure what to say as an answer.

“Well do they like each other, has there been a fight or anything recently that could have something to do with this!”

“Um.. yeah.” Robert sighed. “A couple of weeks ago there was a accident.”

“What kind of accident?”

“Carbon monoxide poisoning. I was completely out of it and Liv said that she saw Lachlan here and he attacked her. But then she said that it wasn’t true and she just thought that he was.“

“I don’t understand this, if something did happen then why would Liv say that it was Lachlan. He’s not like that.” Aaron muttered feeling overwhelmed. His words caused Robert to stare at him shocked. The blonde couldn’t believe that Aaron didn’t believe his sister, especially after seeing how broken she was only a matter of minutes ago. 

While he did that the police officer also looked at him slightly shocked too. “You don’t believe her?”

Reluctantly Aaron shook his head for a moment, causing Robert to be even more angry. “Not really.”

“How come?”

“Well after Liv accused Lachlan the last time we were worried about her mental health. She could just be imagining this too. And Lachlan wouldn’t hurt her. He was the one that told us to help her.”

“Ok well I better get to the hospital. So that I can interview Liv as soon as she’s had her exam. Would you like a lift?” 

Both Aaron and Robert nodded and followed the police officer to his car and got in. Aaron sat in the front while Robert sat in the back and called Chas. he told her that it was urgent and only said to meet them at the hospital as quick as possible. The rest of the ride was silent. Robert was angry. With Aaron. His blood boiled inside of him straight after hearing what he said about not believing Liv. His own sister. Robert struggled to believe it at first but he didn’t want to just assume anything. After all he did know what Lachlan could be like. And that was the only thing that made him believe Liv.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas learns about the rape and Lachlan is arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everything that you’ve read chapter 1 and 2 was written like last week and I was going to write the whole story and not put it into chapters but then I thought that it’d be too long. I hope you enjoy this and it’ll take a while for the next chapter but I’m trying to do by best. That’s mainly because I’m writing two other stories too. Enjoy!

Robert stayed silent as they all searched for Liv at the hospital. Chas was waiting for them and was constantly asking Aaron what happened. She was worried sick, and you could easily tell by the expression on her face. Aaron didn’t show any emotion whatsoever. His jaw clenched tightly, not one word left his mouth for ages.

“Robert what’s happening?” Chas begged to know when Aaron ignored her. 

Hesitantly the man pulled Chas aside, still furious with Aaron but was more focused on Liv at the moment. “Liv’s been raped.”

Horror filled Chas’s body. “What? By who?”

“She said it was Lachlan but Aaron doesn’t believe her.”

“Why?!” The woman screamed. Tears began to appear and some slowly made their way down her face.

“Because after the carbon monoxide incident Liv said that it was Lachlan and that she saw him but then she told us that she was wrong and she just thought that he had. And we were worried about her mental health so Aaron thinks that this is made up as well.” Robert explained, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

“And what do you think?”

“I believe her. You should have seen her when she came home. Her hair was a mess and we had to brake the door down before she hurt herself. I’m telling you Chas I don’t know what’s wrong with Aaron but I’m going to knock some sense into him when I get the chance.”

“Good because of you don’t I will. Liv wouldn’t make something like this up. I know that she wouldn’t, not after everything that happened to Aaron with Gordon.” 

Realising that Chas was beginning to feel overwhelmed Robert quickly pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. “I know. And I’m sure that Aaron knows too. But he thinks that Liv’s imagining things. I’ll talk to him but you can’t get yourself into a state. If it’s too much you can go home.”

“No!” Chas interrupted immediately. “No I’m staying.”

“Ok.”

-

The two made their way to a hospital room where Liv was asleep in a hospital gown, Aaron was sitting besides her, and outside the doctor and police officer were talking in private. It looked serious but Robert thought it’d be best to be with Liv. Carefully he sat on the end of the bed while Chas sat in the spare seat. The room was silent except for a heart monitor that was nothing but loud and irritating to everyone. 

Liv looked so small and frail there. Asleep after being examined. The girl most likely didn’t know what would happen when she woke up. But Aaron did, and he knew that it would be difficult for her. He was a grown man when he revealed his rape, and it was one of the hardest things that he’s ever done in his life, still to this day. Liv was a young girl , and had already been through so much. 

Robert looked up at his partner who was just staring at his sister with worried eyes and holding her hand gently. Feeling slightly comforted by her touch, even though she was fast asleep. 

“Aaron?” He said nervously but got no reply. Aaron ignored him as if he couldn’t hear him. But he clearly could. “Aaron don’t ignore me. We need to talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Son, yes there is. And you know it.” Chas commented as she placed a hand on his arm to show her support. “Liv doesn’t know what’s going to happen next. With a trial and people finding out. We need to discuss this all before we talk to her.”

“Mum stop. This is all my fault.” Aaron grunted, struggling to keep a straight face. 

“No it isn’t love!”

“Yes it is. If I had got her help then Liv wouldn’t be imagining things and this wouldn’t have happened. She thinks that she’s been raped and nobody in here understands what it feels like to be raped except for me so don’t try and understand because you can’t!” Aaron snapped furiously. He glared at his mum for a moment, showing how much pain he was actually in because of what was happening. It wasn’t his fault and deep, deep down he knew that. But he blamed himself anyway. And he also knew that this wasn’t Liv’s fault. She had no control of what was going on. 

Robert looked down for a moment and then at the door when he heard the door open. A doctor walked in with the police officer after him. They both looked sympathetic. Which could only mean one thing. 

“Hi I’m dr Young. I was the person that did the examination.” She said in a calming and gentle voice while shaking Robert’s hand.

“How is she?” Aaron pleaded to know, desperation written all over his face as he wanted for the answer.

“I’m sorry that I’m the one to tell you this but there are clear signs of a severe sexual assault. And there is also DNA, which will make it a lot easier to catch whoever did this. Liv will wake up in an hour or two and when she does she might feel slightly uncomfortable. But it’s nothing to worry about, but when she wakes up you must be calm. We can’t have her getting panicked because the police will need to interview her immediately.”

It was like death had hit them all in the face like that. Aaron couldn’t believe it, he was in denial up until that moment when the lady said ‘there are clear signs of rape’. It felt like a reality check for him for a moment. All he could do was cry and hold his sister’s hand. Chas and Robert did the same too. Tears began to swell up in their eyes and not long after the doctor left the tears were running down all their cheeks, one after another as if they would never stop. 

-

The police officer gave them a couple of minutes for them to take it all in. It is a lot to be told in only a matter of seconds. When he did decide to speak his voice was a lot more gentle, last time it was slightly more harsh. He must have felt sympathy for them. Like anyone would.

“Mr Dingle I’m sorry to bother you but I need to discuss what happened next.”

“Can’t it wait?” Chas asked upsettingly. “We just need some time.”

“I’m sorry miss but I must discuss what happens next with Liv’s guardian first before telling her. I understand that this is a sensitive subject and very upsetting but it must be done.”

Hesitantly Aaron nodded his head. He didn’t want to but he knew that it had to be down. He knew that he had to be strong for his sister. For Liv. “Go ahead. I’m listening.” He turned to face the man while still holding Liv’s hand in his. He couldn’t let go even if he wanted to. 

“Right now someone is going to arrest Mr White and interview him down at the station. We’ll ask for him to do a DNA test and if it’s a match then we’ll focus on gathering enough evidence for a trial.”

“What if he refuses to do one?” Robert interrupted, causing Aaron to sigh.

“Then we’ll get a court order. With what you told me about Liv accusing him of trying to kill her and you we will get one. And if it’s a match then we’ll have to focus on gathering enough evidence to prove that he’s guilty. If we can’t then we’ll definitely be able to get him for statutory rape because Liv is a child in the eyes of the law.” The man explained.

“Ok...” Chas muttered. “And what about the trial?” 

“Well that depends on if he pleads guilty or not guilty. If he is the man we’re looking for that is. We must stay open minded and not jump to any conclusions. Do you have anymore questions?” 

There was a moment of silence. Nobody wanted to speak in case someone else said ‘yes’. But in the end Robert spoke.

“Uh no. Thank you.”

With that the officer walked out, leaving the three of them to focus their attention onto Liv.

-

At the Dingles everyone was asleep. It was almost one in the morning when the police officer started banging on the door. Belle rushed downstairs to the door as quick as she could. The loud banging was waking everyone up. Behind her Zak, Sam, Linda and Lachlan walked downstairs. All spreading out so they could see who was at the door. 

When Lachlan saw the police officer his face dropped and his heart stopped when she said his name.

“Lachlan White?”

Everyone turned to face him, all confused and slightly worried. Belle mostly. 

“Uh yeah. What’s the problem?” Lachlan said nervously. Immediately realising how much he had screwed up with Liv. There was nothing else that it could be. Unless someone had found a body that he’d buried. But that was very unlikely. And he would’ve heard about it by then.

“Lachlan White I’m arresting you on suspicion of rape.” The woman took out her handcuffs and immediately put them around Lachlan’s wrists as she carried on to speak. 

Belle and Linda kept on yelling, saying that there must be a mistake. They followed Lachlan out to the police car and watched in horror as he got in.

“Belle don’t worry. It’s just a misunderstanding. I haven’t done anything.” 

The four of them watched as he was taken away. All of them immediately ran back into the house panicked. Belle and Zak rushed upstairs to change their clothes so they could go down to the station. They were in denial. Just like Aaron was. 

-

Not long after an hour Liv woke up. Chas was asleep in the armchair beside her while Aaron and Robert were both still wide awake, happy to see her eyes open after so long. Chas rushed out to get the doctor. Leaving the two men to talk to the teen alone. 

“Aaron? Where am I?” 

Aaron’s gentle smile left straight away. It was then replaced with a upsetting look. It was difficult to explain but he was upset, angry and disappointed all at once. But he wasn’t disappointed in Liv, he was disappointed in himself. “You’re at the hospital. They brought you here to do a examination.” He said nervously, thinking that too much information would make Liv cry.

“What about Lachlan? I didn’t make it up.”

“No I know. He’s been arrested. And their going to get a DNA sample to see if it’s he’s the guy that.... touched you.” The man explained ready that cry, not wanting to use the word that he despised so very much. 

Liv’s eyes left Aaron and went to Robert. He looked at her with a sympathetic look. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Ok. But I still feel... um... sore. From what he did.” The teen muttered feeling anxious to say the word just like everyone else did. She thought if the same thing in her mind ever since it happened. But was too scared to actually say it out kid. Until now. “You do believe me, right?” 

“Of course we do! Liv we didn’t doubt you for a second.” Robert soothed and lied, while squeezing her hand. “Me and Aaron would never doubt you for a second.” 

Guilt filled Aaron’s body once again. As he heard Robert speak and saw the look on Liv’s face when she asked the question it hurt like hell. Because he did doubt her. He thought that what she was saying was lies. All of it. He felt horrible with himself. And didn’t think that he would be able to forgive himself. Not ever. He smiled and her and nodded his head. Lying to his sister about believing her. He hated himself more than ever for doubting Liv at all. It killed inside. The pain felt like a dagger to his heart that was slowly going deeper and deeper every minute. And then it turned slowly. Causing more pain. More unbearable pain. 

“Um, listen Liv. The police need to speak to you. And they’ll need to ask you some questions.” 

“Ok.”

“Just promise me that no matter how embarrassing or uncomfortable you feel you won’t lie.”

Her face had confusion written all over it. “Why would I lie about it?”

“Because. I’ll have to be there with you.” Liv started at him angrily. She was about to yell at him but Aaron was quick to stop her. “You’re a kid Liv. I’ll have to be there with ya.”

“No. No I’m not talking to them with you there. Why can’t I do it alone?” She demands to know harshly.

“Because Liv, you’re not an adult and they’ll make me be there. Look if you want I’ll ask my mum to be there for ya instead of me. But that’s the best that I can do.”

Hesitantly Liv agreed. She was horrified by the idea of having to tell some random people about her rape. But with her big brother there too. Especially after what he went through because of their dad. No way. That was what Liv thought. There was no way in hell that she would talk about it with him by her. The teen was scared about how upset it wood make him. She was scared that he’d feel guilty or would go Back to self harming to deal with the stress of being storing for her. Or would do drugs. She was scared of his reaction. That’s the simplest way to put it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Aaron argue and Belle and Zak struggle on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay! So I didn’t really know what to do ok this chapter but I saw a comment that has a good idea. So if you have any ideas on how I should make things happen then I’ll try and use them. I don’t know if I’ll use them all but still comment them. Thanks and enjoy!

Belle got to the police station as quick as she could with her dad. They were both just as confused as each other. Neither of them had a clue what to do or who to call. Not sure if calling their families would be a good idea or not since Lachlan isn’t really their concerns. Running into the station Belle went up to the main desk first. Hoping that they could give her more information. “Lachlan White?! He was arrested an hour ago. He’s my boyfriend, I need to know if he’s ok.” She said almost breathless by the end.”

The lady at the desk quickly typed the name that she had just been told I tot he computer and turned back to Belle and Zak, who had just arrived and was out of breath from trying to keep up with the blonde. 

“I’m afraid that Lachlan White was arrested on suspicion of rape.”

“He’s innocent! Lachlan would hurt anybody!”

“There must be some kind of mistake.” Zak commented from the background in a calmer voice. “Who accused him?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that. But as long as you’re boyfriend is willing to anything that the police ask for then he will probably be allowed to leave in say an hour. Three at the least.”

The father and daughter both let out a sigh of irritation. Nether of then wanted to stay that long, but they didn’t know what to do. Belle grunted and then stormed over to one of the seats and sat down with her arms crossed and a angry look on her face. Her jaw was clenched and nails would have been digging into her soft palms of it wasn’t for the fact that they were slightly blunt. She watched as the time passed in the clock that was on the wall opposite her. She hadn’t even realised that Zak had sat down next to her and tried to start a conversation like he always would to pass the time.

“Don’t you worry. I’m sure this is all just a misunderstanding. The police will realise that they made a mistake and then Lachlan will be free to go.”

“This isn’t like he’s taken money from the cash register dad! People don’t just go around accusing innocent people of rape. I mean... Lachlan isn’t like that. Not anymore.”

“I know love. But it seems that someone has done exactly that. Or maybe they got it wrong. We don’t know yet. But if we do find out who said it was him just promise me that you won’t attack them or do anything daft. Ok?”

The girl looked over at the older man with a reluctant look. She wanted to say no, no because it wasn’t fair in her eyes. But knowing that he was right. And that she needed to now both sides of the stories first. Reluctantly Belle agreed to do what Zak asked. But making it clear hat she didn’t want to at the same time.

“Ok fine.”

-

After he police officer left Liv and Aaron to be alone for a few minutes while he went to talk to Robert and Chas again, a conversation happened. Liv didn’t want it, not after just describing her traumatic experience to a complete stranger while her older brother was listening right by her. It was horrible for them both. But Aaron didn’t let her know that he hated it. And he did. He despised every second that Liv had to describe that pain that she felt, and the things that she did, and what he did. The only reason that Chas wasn’t there instead was because the police officer insisted that it had to be him. But knowing how difficult it was for him, even after all those years that he stayed silent. Aaron knew that he needs to be strong for his little sister. For Liv. Robert and his mum were strong for him and now it was his turn. 

He turned his head to face her, but Liv couldn’t bring herself to look at him. Not while she felt ashamed. And embarrassed too. She simply just started at the end of the bed that she laid in. Or the clock. One or the other. 

“I’m really proud of you.” Aaron told her in a gentle and soothing voice. “I know how embarrassed you feel. I felt the same say when I told Robert and my mum. But it takes real guts to do that. Especially to me. I know that you don’t like to talk to me about things and I understand why. But you did the right thing, telling me.”

Slowly Liv turned her head, showing Aaron her glassy eyes and red cheeks more clearer. A weak smile appeared on her face for a moment before disappearing. “Cheers.” She muttered weakly. Making Aaron slightly happy, seeing her smile was probably the best part of his day. 

“You don’t have to thank me.” The man told her firmly. “The police are doing their best to get you justice. And it will be tough but it gets easier. And everyone will have your back. I promise. Whoever did this will get what they deserved an-“

“Whoever did this? It was Lachlan! I told you!” Liv cut in. Face quicker showing how angry she was with him. The girl glared at him for ages. 

“I know Liv. But we don’t know that for sure. You could have just thought it was him. You know after everything that’s happened.”

“Are you serious?! Aaron how can you not believe me?! Your my brother.” Tears slowly appeared and ran down her bright, red cheeks. The teens face dropped, revealing just how hurt her she truly felt after hearing Aaron’s words. “You didn’t believe me did you? Before they confirmed it. You thought that I was imagining things. You actually believed I lied about this. About being rape!”

Aaron didn’t know what to say. All that came out of his mouth was a stutter. Knowing that he had already screwed up. Dug himself into a hole and that lying would only get him deeper in it. The only thing that he was able to say was: “Liv believe you.” 

“But you didn’t at first did you?” She prayed that she’d get a reply saying that she was wrong. The tension build up between them more and more each minutes as Liv glared at him with her eyes that were full of nothing but hatred for her brother. It killed Aaron though. To see how bad he had just made things for kit only him but Liv. She didn’t need to know that he had doubts. But not all secrets can be hidden for long. “Get out. Now! I never What to see you again! You’re dead to me.”

Tears streamed down both of their faces. The pain that Aaron felt in his heart was completely different to what Liv felt in some ways. But in others it was exactly the same. It was like a sharp dagger being pressed against their hearts until it finally cuts through. And all that they could feel is the sharp and excruciating feeling. The feeling that proves to them that they are heartbroken. 

“Liv please.”

“No Aaron! You thought hat I would something like this up! After everything with dad you still thought that I would do something like that. You’re disgusting and I hate you! And I never What to see you again! Ever! So get out! Now!”

Aaron slowly lifted up from his seat and walked away, opening the door he heard his sister begin to cry. And wanted to do anything else but just rush back to her as quick as he could and hold her. Say how sorry he was and just hope that she’d forgive him. But he didn’t. When Aaron turned around to see the pain in his sister’s eyes she simply just screamed in the top of her lungs for him to get out again. Catching a couple of the nurses attention and making them rush over. 

“I think it’s best that you give her down space.” One of them said to Aaron and closed the door in his face. 

-

It took all of Aaron’s strength to get himself to walk away from the door. The door where he could hear Liv’s muffled cries and screams that slowly got quieter within the minutes. Then Robert and Chas found him and both were panicked. Just seeing how upset Aaron looked was enough to make them thinks that something was seriously wrong.

“Aaron? Aaron what’s happened?” Chas asked, extremely worried and sat down next to her son.

“I’ve screwed up. She hates me!” Quickly Chas pulled Aaron in for a hug and let him cry his hearts out after he managed to get the last sentence out. 

Robert stood and watched as Aaron’s emotions unraveled. Seeing how much heartache he was in was proof that something seriously bad had just happened. “What happened?”

“What do you think? I messed up again. And now she doesn’t want me near her.”

“How? What could you have possibly done to make her hate you so much?” Robert stuttered. He could feel the sweat on his palms, and knew that he was showing all of his emotions on his face and struggled to hide them again. Knowing that it wasn’t the right time.

“She knows that I didn’t believe her before. All because I said that whoever did this to her would get caught. What am I suppose to do now? She doesn’t want to see me.”

Pulling him into a big once again Chas rocked ion back and forward slightly. Trying to comfort him, seeing that he was in unbearable pain and wouldn’t be able to handle it all if it didn’t stop. Her heart shattered just by the sight of him, knowing why he was so hurt just made her want to cry even more than before. That was the same for Robert too. He hated seeing anyone he cared about upset. But that was a whole different level. The blonde could feel tears glazing over his eyes and had to use almost all of his strength to stop any of them from escaping and running down either one of his cheeks. Because then he would be able to bond any of them back. Once one goes they all go. 

-

Robert tried his best to persuade Liv to forgive Aaron. The man was desperate to make the one thing that he could better. Knowing that Liv would need him and Aaron would need her just made Robert more desperate. It made him try harder to make things better. He knew that it wouldn’t be easy because of what Aaron did. But it wasn’t the right time then. Not when their are going to be interviews and a trial possibly where the girl will need all of the support that he can get. Especially from the person closest to her. 

“Please Liv! Just hear him out. He’s in the waiting room crying his heart out. He didn’t mean to hurt ya.” 

Liv rolled her eyes at the blonde with a look of anger and hate written on her face. People never usually see this part of Liv. Only because it’s so rare. Sure Liv does get and but not this angry. “Rob he thought that I was lying about this. Don’t you get that? I can’t trust him. Not anymore. I don’t him anywhere near me. He’s evil.” She scoffed horribly.

“Liv you and I both know that’s not true.” Robert said firmly as he sat down in the end of the hospital bed. “I’m not going to say that what he did wasn’t bad but at the end of the day he’s human. Just like all of us. And humans make mistakes. But if you think about it, mistakes can make things better. I made a massive mistake when I slept with Rebecca but look what happened after. Now I have a son who Aaron and I love. And when you Aries drinking you were more determined to do good in life.” The blonde saw the uncertainty on Liv’s face on what to do. On what to die tug Aaron. Not wanting to forgive him now bit at the same time knowing that she would need him. Need her big brother to support her through the hell that she was about to be heroism into. 

“No. I won’t forgive him. Not after this.” 

“But what about I when you come back home? You can’t just ignore him.”

“I’ll find somewhere else. Go back to my mums or something if I have to.”

“Liv please. If you saw him now then you’d see how heartbroken he is. Just give him one more chance, one. For me.”

The look on Robert’s face made of more difficult to say it. But knowing that was the thing that she wanted at that moment on time just made it easier. 

“No.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron struggles and Liv reveals all to Gabby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been so long since I posted last and sorry for that. But here’s the next chapter. Yay. Hope you enjoy!

When Liv was finally allowed to go home she refused to stay at the Mill. She refused to be with Aaron at all. If he was anywhere near her then Liv would demand that he leaves her alone or would leave herself. Chas and Robert had tried constantly to get her to forgive him. Both of them knew that he was in the wrong but they also knew that this was tearing him apart. Aaron wouldn’t sleep, eat or go out. The only time he did go out was when trying to see Liv or going to the shop. The man was struggling more than ever because of that. Because he couldn’t see his sister because she hated him. No. Despised him. Aaron was forced to stay at either Paddy’s or on his mums sofas. And Robert hated it too. The Mill didn’t feel the same without his whole family. And Liv agreed. But knowing that if she admitted it everyone would assume that she had forgiven Aaron even though she hadn’t. So the teen kept it to herself. 

“How is she?”

Aaron met up with Robert at the Woolpack for lunch one day. Knowing that Liv was with Gabby at the house and wouldn’t be there to witness them together. 

“Better.” Robert answered in a mutter. “You know. Compared to last week. I’ve convinced her to see a councillor, finally. She’s seeing one tomorrow.”

“That’s good.” Aaron sighed feeling slightly relieved. He hated how things were. He wanted to be there for his sister through times that were difficult. Like this.

“Yeah. I’m hoping that it will help with the nightmares. She hasn’t been able to sleep alone once yet. I’m either sleeping on the floor or waiting for her to have a nightmare. I’m not gonna lie I’m exhausted.”

“I should be there for her. I know how it feels I can help her to get through it.”

“You would if you could. But Liv won’t let you. She’s scared and hurting because of what happened.”

“Exactly Rob! I’ve been through what she’s going through. I know how to cope with it because I did the opposite. I can help her!”

“I know that.” Robert said to try and calm the man. “She’s stubborn but eventually Liv will forgive ya.”

“Thanks.” The man took Robert’s hand and squeezed it gently. He was miserable. Hated every second that Liv hated him. It was the worst feeling possible to him. One of them at least.  
“Have you talked to her about me?” He then asked when the thought popped up in his mind.

“I’ve tried.” Robert started, which wasn’t a good sign. “But every time she shuts me down. I’m not going to stop though. Just give her a another couple of days and I’m sure that she’ll forgive you.”

-

Belle slumped in one of the purple chairs in the Woolpack too. Aaron and Robert couldn’t lie and say that they didn’t notice but she still didn’t know that Liv was who Lachlan assaulted. She was positive that there was a mistake. That somebody was out to get him and this was their idea of revenge or something like that. And of course Lachlan a red innocent. The police put him on bail until they get enough evidence to kick him up for good. Lachlan refused to say that it was Liv who reported him to anyone. He knew that he had screwed up big time and if anyone found out that it was another Dingle family member then nobody would know who to believe. 

Aaron noticed the miserable look on her face and knew immediately it was because of Lachlan and the arrest. She still didn’t know that Liv had reported him. Nobody did except for Chas, Aaron and Robert. When Liv was rushed to the hospital they all just said that she had fallen down the stairs and hit her head. The bruises backed up their story too. Most people that had been told that lie believed it straight away. Some people like Charity were a little stubborn to believe it, but they did in the end. 

“What are you looking at?” Robert asked curiously when not come Aaron was looking at the corner of the room. He turned his head to face the direction that Aaron was looking in and saw Belle on her phone, miserably. “Should we tell her?”

“What? No!” Aaron grunted and looked back at Robert, annoyed that he could see how upset Belle was because of what has happened. He felt slightly guilty that he was letting Belle think that Lachlan was innocent even though he knew he wasn’t. 

The doctors made it very clear after getting Lachlan’s DNA and confirmed that it was a match. The good thing about the situation was knowing that Lachlan was locked up behind bars. He played the innocent card and claimed that him and Liv did have sex. But, it was consensual. That made Aaron want to kill the younger boy even more. He and even considered it a few times.

“Aaron? I think she deserves to know the truth. And everyone should know what a monster he is. Maybe you should pull a Dingle meeting and tell everyone.”

“I doubt Liv would agree. She’d kill me.” Aaron huffed stressfully.

“Then I’ll talk to her.” Robert quickly replied. “Convince her to let you tell them and she doesn’t have to be there.” 

“I don’t know.”

“Come on Aaron. Half of your family are always going on about Lachlan being innocent. If you tell them maybe they’ll see sense. And Liv needs all the support she can get. Belle too.”

Aaron took a minute to choose what to do. He kept on worrying about if none of them would believe him and go against Liv. Belle especially. She was always crying about the situation and claiming that she’d kill whoever cried rape and blamed it all on Lachlan. When they said about the DNA match she was oblivious almost and thought that Lachlan had kids cheated on her. Zak was angry with him over that but put it to rest, until everything had settle at least. 

“Ok fine. But not here. I’ll talk to her later.”

-

Liv sat opposite Gabby in her bedroom as she waited for Gabby to come out of the bathroom and show the teen her brand new dress. Liv wasn’t paying attention to anything Gabby was saying to her. It was about a boy she wanted to impress and used the phrase ‘dress to impress’, multiple times.her mind was focused on Lachlan. And everything that had happened. It was on repeat in her small mind constantly. Nothing else except that. It had taken over her. And Liv hated the fact that it did. 

“Ok, so how does this look?” 

Gabby walked into the room with a smile on her face as she showed off her new and cyan dress to Liv. But she wasn’t paying any attention. She started to wave her hands in front of Liv’s face frantically for a second or two, calling her name while doing so. 

“Liv! Hello? Liv!”

“What?” Liv sighed weakly and looked up at Gabby, acting like she had been paying attention the whole time. Even though she hadn’t. 

“The dress?” Gabby sighed as she crossed her arms. “How does it look?”

“Oh. Yeah. It looks great.”

The brunette stared down at her friend for a moment with slight concern. Watching as Liv stared down at the floor, trying not to cry. No tears were on view but if there was any mention of Lachlan she most probably would burst into tears. 

“Ok. What’s wrong?”

Liv snapped herself out of her deep thoughts when Gabby spoke and watched as she basically jumped onto the bed and looked at her best friend curiously. 

“Nothing.” Liv lied, trying her best to make it look like she was telling the truth.

“Bullshit. Liv I know when something’s up. And you’ve been like this for almost a week. I thought it was your period at first but-“

“I’m fine Gabby! Just drop it.” Tears began to build up over the girl’s eyes, clearly noticeable and ready to escape. 

Gabby’s concerned and confused look changed to just concerned. She could tell that it was something very bad. And was desperate go know. The brunette hated to see her friend like this. “Liv please. What’s happened?”

Only seconds later Liv broke into tears and began to silently sob to herself until Gabby put an arm around her and asked again to know what was wrong. 

“I can’t.” She replied, voice muffled by her cries. She had been trying to be strong around everyone, not wanting to make everything so much more difficult for them. Even though the teen was struggling to cope with it all herself. And needed a shoulder to cry on. Never did Liv think that it would be Gabby though. 

“Liv it’s ok. I won’t tell Aaron. I promise.”

“They already know.”

“Then what is it Liv? Please tell me.”

“Lachlan. He... hurt me.” The teen managed to get out between sobs. 

“What do you mean he hurt you?” Gabby asked confused. She placed a hand over Liv’s back. “Did he hit you or something?”

“No. He raped me.” 

The brunette’s face dropped with horror as she brought her friend in for a tight hug and let her cry into her chest. The tears didn’t stop, it seemed like the would go on forever. Gabby struggled to hide her tears from Liv. Determined to not let her friend see that she was weakening Gabby managed to hide them. Even though it was a battle. 

-

“Have you told the police?”

Slowly the blonde nodded, causing Gabby let out a sigh of relief. “Well that’s one good thing. Is that why all the Dingles are acting strange? Because of what Lachlan did?” 

“No. I haven’t told most of them. Only Aaron, Robert, Paddy and Chas. The rest of them think that Lachlan is innocent, but they don’t know that it was me. Belle won’t believe me anyway. I can’t do that to her.”

“Liv.” Gently Gabby moved Liv’s face to face her. Seeing her red and puffy eyes on full show. “She needs to know what he’s really like. She’s not safe with him if he can do that. He’s a psycho.”

“How Gabby? How do I tell her that the person she wants to kill for accusing Lachlan of fucking rape is actually me? Everyone will hate me. Aaron didn’t believe me, why should she?”

“So that’s why he was staying at the pub. I thought him and Rob had a fight.”

“Well they haven’t. I told him that I don’t want to be near him. And I still don’t.”

“But Liv he’s your brother. And as much as I hate to say it but he does know how to cope with this sort of... stuff.”

“I know. But I’m not ready to forgive him. Not yet at least.”

“Well I’m here for you.” Gabby said soothingly, letting her friend lay her head on her shoulder gently. “I’m you’re best friend and I’m glad you told me. I’ll be there for ya.”

“Thanks Gabby. I’m lucky to have you.”

-

In the Woolpack later on that night Aaron was busy having one of the many drinks he’d had that day. The miserable look on his face was enough to show that he was in a unbearable position. And with the things he was thinking about throughout the day. He was interrupted when Gabby came into the Woolpack and sat down next time him. Making it clear that she needed to talk to him.

“What you want?” The man huffed unkindly as he put his glass back on the bar. 

“Liv told me about what happened. And why she hates you. I’m gonna try and convince her to forgive you. If I can.”

“What? Are you serious?” The man gasped amazed by the girl’s kindness that was barely seen by him. “Thank you. I don’t know what to say.”

“I want to help her. Through everything. And that means helping her forgive you. I’ll do whatever I can.”

“Thank you. You don’t have any idea how much that means to me.”

“You don’t need to thank me-“ Gabby muttered gently with smile.

“No I do.” Aaron cut in quickly, wanting to say what he needs to say because the timing felt almost perfect. “Liv needs someone she can talk to. And I know that teenagers don’t tell their family everything. I didn’t. Still don’t now sometimes. But if she tells you anything serious, like this. Then you need to tell me. Paddy made that mistake with me and it didn’t end well. I don’t want the same thing happening with my little sister. She’s everything to me. And Lachlan needs to learn his lesson for what he did to her.”

“What did you just say?”

The pair turned around at the angry voice to see Belle standing by the door with Zak. Both of them looked equally shocked, but Belle was far more angry. Furious even.

“It was Liv?! She did it?!”

Aaron rushed to the younger woman stressfully. Knowing that it was a lot to take in about the person you loved more than anything. He was the same with Robert. Completely oblivious and blinded by love. 

“Belle let me explain. Please.” He pleaded worryingly, causing true Woolpack to go quieter each second as more and more people began to watch the scene play out.

“Aaron get off of me! Now!” She screamed, sending Aaron backwards and into the floor while doing so. Making Zak quickly help him up as Belle ran out to find Liv. 

“Are you ok lad?” 

“Yeah I’m fine. I just need to find Liv.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle doesn’t know what to think. And Aaron and Liv make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it’s been a while since I last wrote. I know I’m being slow at the moment but I’m trying my best. I’m really sick and just finishing up with family drama. It’s like a tv show. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for your support!

Belle sprinted towards the Mill feeling nothing but true anger. It looked like she was ready to kill Liv in those first moments of her learning that she was the reason that Lachlan was arrested. And could possibly be going to prison. The girl saw Liv pulling her keys out of her coat pocket to unlock the front door. Just the look of her made Belle sick. She didn’t realise the truth. And didn’t want to. It was too painful to know that the person you love hurt somebody you know I’m such a traumatic way.

“LIV!”

The teen turned to face Belle when hearing her call her name. Immediately Liv knew that she knew the truth. Just by hearing the how furious she sounded. There was no other reason for her to be angry with her. 

“Belle. Before you start, just let me explain.” Liv said carefully. 

“How could you do that?!” Belle screamed in the top of her lunch as she shoved Liv into the door with all her strength. “Why would you lie?!”

“I didn’t!”

“Yes you did!” The older girl growled.   
“You’re a sick little liar! You don’t care about who this hurts!”

“Are you serious? The only reason I told Aaron and Rob was because I locked myself in my room and was breaking down. I wouldn’t have told them if they didn’t make me.” Liv told belle firmly. 

Belle glared at her for a minute. Letting her mind come up with a hundred things to say to the girl in front of her. Her anger over took her for a moment. Making her say the most horrible thing. “You are a coward. And even if you were raped you probably deserved it. After everything that you’ve done to ‘’my’ family.”

Tears started to prickle down Liv’s cheeks from the words that left Belle’s mouth. It felt like a stab in the heart. The way belle spoke and said “my family” hurt. As if she wasn’t part of it. That Liv was not a Dingle. Even if she wasn’t by blood the family did welcome her into their family as if she was. As if she was an actual Dingle that just hadn’t been around. It looked like Belle didn’t feel a touch of guilt or regret for what she had just said to her. 

“What did you just say?” She muttered between her gasps for air that were dropping her from bursting into tears. Then there were barely any to see.

“You heard me. And by the way, Lachlan told me about all of the things you did to him before.” 

“That I did to him?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know. He showed me the text messages, and told me about you telling everyone that he tried to kill you. He was so nice about it though,defending you. Telling me hat it’s probably just your mental health and that I should understand. But I don’t. I have mental health issues and I would never do that to someone! You’re a horrible person!”

“How can you believe him Belle? The police put him on bail because if the evidence that they have. And guess what, they don’t think that this is the only thing he’s done.”

Belle face dropped with shock. For only a few seconds. Then it was built back up to how it was before. “You’re lying now! You’re a stupid liar! Lachlan could end up in prison! Do you not realise that?”

“Of course I realise that! Why do you think I ended up telling the police.” The teen screamed back at Belle. The fact that Belle didn’t believe her made it all even worse. Knowing that you have to explain yourself isn’t a nice feeling. “But Belle, he raped me! He made me have sex with him. Why would I make that up? After everything that my family went through because of Gordon! He was suppose to be me and Aaron’s dad. He abused my brother! And used me to hurt him!“

There was a pause between the two. Belle has never thought about Gordon, and how it affected Liv. It was always Aaron back then. Liv was just someone she knew, like Robert. But thinking about the pain and stifle she went through, even though she wasn’t he victim. It made her consider that the worst scenario might be true. While that all happened Aaron and Gabby came running up to them. While Gabby stayed quiet Aaron on the other hand refused to let Belle carry on.

“Belle please listen!” He cried pleadingly, not noticing the tears now streaming down her face. “We know it’s a shock but-“

Before Aaron could finish his sentence Belle sprinted off while crying her eyes out. Liv could see that the truth was finally getting into her head. A little at least. But Aaron didn’t. Not for a while at least. He turned back to face his sister, who was giving him a stare full of hatred. 

“Did you tell her?” She asked curiously. The look on Aaron’s face gave her the answer. “How could you do that?! I didn’t want her to know.” 

“Liv I’m so sorry. It was a mistake. She walked in while I was talking and I didn’t realise.” 

“So now you’re talking about me behind my back too. Brilliant.”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” The man stressed. His hands clenching together. “It was a mista-“

“It was me.” Gabby blurted out. Causing both siblings to look at her. Liv’s expression was hard to tell. It was between shocked and angry. “I was talking to Aaron and I said it. It’s my fault. I was talking about you and then Lachlan came up. I’m so sorry. But don’t be mad with Aaron. Blame me.”

Liv looked between the pair repeatedly. Unsure of what to say or who to be mad with. Aaron had a far full of hope as he watched Liv take a deep breath. Looking at her big brother, Liv spoke weakly. “I’m sorry for yelling.”

Happiness filled Aaron’s body. It felt like he was about to be forgiven. “You don’t have to apologise. I But I would really like it if we could talk.” Hope filled his eyes as he spoke in a soothing voice. “I know that I was an idiot. But you’re my little sister, and I love you. I want to help you through this. And I know how it feels. To be scared. To tell people. But you told me and Robert straight away. I waited years. That shows a lot.”

Liv slowly bowed her head down, letting all of the tears escape. Her body trembled as she silently cried. The sight broke Aaron’s and Gabby’s hearts. Quickly the man swung his arms around her and let her bury her face in his chest. Her cries became louder until they couldn’t get any louder. Even though Liv was crying and Aaron hated that, he felt slightly relieved that she had what it seemed to be forgiven him. 

“I’m sorry.” Liv breath once she had calmed down. 

Aaron’s heart aches with pain when he heard the words leave his sister’s mouth. “You have nothing to say sorry for.” He soothed. 

“But I kicked you out. Even though I’ve done way worse and you’ve still forgiven me. I mean I basically tried to kill someone. This is nothing compared to that.” Liv said, beginning to become more stressed the more she spoke. Until Aaron stopped her. 

“Hey, hey. It’s ok, it’s ok.”

“Ok. Ok. Will you come back home? I want to be there for me.” 

Quickly a small smile grew on the man’s face. “You know I will. You don’t have to ask.”

“Thank you.” Liv breathed weakly, quickly hugging her brother again. Neither Aaron or Liv had even noticed that Gabby had left them. 

-

Chas and Paddy watched Aaron, Robert and Liv walked into the Woolpack later on that night. They were all celebrating Aaron moving back in with Liv. But the real reason was just to enlighten Liv a bit after everything that she’s been through.

“Hello!” Chas exclaimed excitedly, rushing up to them all and hugging them all, one after the other.

“Hi mum.” Aaron huffed weakly as Chas squeezed him excitedly. 

“Aww hi sweetheart!” The woman smiled. Irritating Aaron but entertaining Robert and Liv as they watched.

After another few seconds Chas let go and rushed back to the bar. “What does everyone want?” She asked while grabbing a glass. 

“Um... two pints, an orange juice and Paddy?”

“Oh I’m fine thanks Robert.”

“Coming right up!” 

“You seem cheerful.” Aaron said in a confused tone. 

“Well why wouldn’t I be? This is a happy occasion. I want to celebrate.” The woman told everyone in the same over cheerful tone. 

Reluctantly everyone gave in and let it go. Enjoying the happiness on her face, something that was needed after everything that had happened. 

-

Belle finally went home after a long walk through the woods. Through the whole thing she as sobbing. Not sure on what to think or believe. Liv pointing out the pain that her family had already been through with Gordon made the girl realise why she was accusing her of. Belle didn’t even realise what rape could do to a person. Up until now at least. It could effect Liv’s life. Even if it wasn’t true. Some people saw her differently already. Kids at college and that. The only way they all found out was because the police came to the school to talk to her and someone was listening in on the conversation. It just happened to be a gossipy person. 

When she came home Lachlan was waiting for her. “Where have you been? I’ve been calling you.” He said concerned when seeing the look of unsureness on her face.

“Yeah sorry. I uh... was busy.” The girl replied weakly as she took off her jacket, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

“Doing what?” He then question, curiosity taking over. 

“Stuff.” 

Lachlan’s foreheads creased with confusion. He could tell that his girlfriend was hiding something. Which worried him. “What stuff?”

Belle ignored the question and grabbed a drink from the kitchen silently. Still avoiding any contact with Lachlan no matter what. 

“Belle! What is up with you?” 

Hesitantly Belle took a deep breath. It was clear that she was about to say something risky. 

“Belle?”

“Don’t hate me for asking this ok? But I just need to know the truth.” There was a pause as Belle finally looked up at her boyfriend to ask her question. “Did you hurt Liv?”

Lachlan’s face dropped. “Are you actually asking me that question? Seriously? After everything you actually believe that I could do that to her?” He gasped, acting horrified.

“I don’t know what to believe now Lachlan.” Bedded stressed. “Liv has already been to hell and back her whole life. And I just don’t understand why she would put herself through all of this after everything with her dad.”

“I can’t believe this right now.” The man scoffed. “How can you believe Liv over me? Do you not remember when she almost killed your mum?”

“Yes I remember what she did. But she owned up and faced the consequences. Lachlan I’m not saying that you did hurt her in that way. I’m just saying that maybe she overreacted or something.”

“I didn’t rape her!”

Lachlan snatched the glass from belles small hand and threw it across the room, furiously. He grunted as he threw the glass. The glass shattered onto the floor. And the look of horror on Belle’s face made Lachlan regret showing his true self. His anger taking over for a moment. 

“Lachlan, please calm down. I just want answers.” 

“And I want you to believe me! But it turns out that’s too much to ask for.”

There was a long pause of silence. Except for Lachlan’s heavy breathing as he turned back to face Belle. Who was near petrified and was shaking too. Revealing his now red face. After a few seconds Belle ran out of the house as quick as she could.

-

“Now I don’t care what you think. There is no chance that you’d look go in pink.” Liv smiled at Aaron after hearing him go on about looking good in the colour.

“You haven’t even seen me in pink.” Aaron replied.

“No but I can imagine that it’s terrible.”

Everyone chucked for a moneybags as Aaron nudged his sister in the shoulder. He missed having times like this. Where the bad things didn’t matter for a bit and everyone was smiling. But that was about to change. 

“Aaron?” Chas muttered worriedly to her son when noticing two police officers walk into the Woolpack with stern looks on their faces. 

Everyone looked at them with confusion. Their smiles were wiped off and their bodies filled with worry. Liv’s mostly.

“Can we speak in private please.” One said anxiously. “We have some news.”

“How did you find us here?” Aaron asked curiously. Looking over at Robert as he placed a comforting hand in Liv’s shoulder. 

“Well we tried your home and somebody called Gabby Thomas told us that you were here when she heard us say your name.”

Aaron patted Robert on the shoulder, indicating him to follow him to the back room with Liv. The police officers followed them, as well as Paddy and Chas. She asked Marlon to take over for a few minutes just before going to the back room.

“Have you got anything on him yet?” Robert asked curiously as he and Aaron sat down on the sofa. Liv sat down between them reluctantly. She took a few shaky breaths as the police officers spoke.

“We have plenty of evidence that will or be him guilty to rape.” Everyone took a breath of relief. “But there is also some evidence that this isn’t the only crime that he’s committed.”

“What do you mean?” Chas quizzed quickly. 

“We have evidence that shows that Lachlan White has killed more than one person.”

Everyone’s faces dropped with shock. Aaron squeezed Liv tighter when seeing tears flood down her face as soon as the policeman finished speaking. Chas began to hold her stomach as a way to find comfort. It was a habit she had picked up over the months. Robert buried his face in his palms, immediately thinking back to the car crash accident. 

“Who?” Paddy reluctantly asked the man. Causing Aaron to glance at him for a second or two. Shocked by what he was asking.

“We have evidence that shows Lachlan White with Rebecca White in the boot of his car. And right now one of my colleagues are heading up to where he lives right now to see if they can find anything. But a couple of days ago a body was found next to where he use to live. He’s been identified as a con man. We know that he pretended to be a man called Terry.”

“Terry? You think he killed him?” Robert gasped, horrified. 

“We have reason to believe so, yes. And because you reported him to the police a few months ago and a report about him sexually assaulting someone I don’t think that he has a chance of getting away with any of it.”

Paddy showed the police officers put with Chas while Robert and Aaron tried to comfort Liv. All the girl needed was her brothers to comfort her. 

“He’s a killer.” She breathed queerly. Almost too quiet for Aaron and Robert to hear her. “They think he killed people.”

Neither one of the men knew what to say to her. The only thing they could do was hold her tightly and let her know that they were there for her. A couple of minutes turned into almost an hour. And through the whole thing all Robert could think about was the car crash. It wasn’t until later on that night when Liv was asleep that Aaron asked the blonde about it. When they were in bed.

“Go on then what is it?”

Robert looked at him confused. “What?” He whispered so Seb wouldn’t wake up.

“I know when something’s on your mind. You’ve barely spoken ever since the police left. Is this about Lachlan?”

Reluctantly Robert gave his partner a weak nod. He hated the worries look on the other man’s face. “I think he might of killed Chrissie and Lawrence.”

Aaron was shocked by his honesty. Usually Robert Sudgen buries everything up and hides it. “Really? You think he caused the car crash.”

“As much as I hate to admit it. It’s just... he said that Rebecca caused it. But Rebecca can’t remember any of if so Lachlan could easily say anything and she’d believe it. I’m not saying that he did kill his mum and grandad, but I think that it’s possible.”

“Are you going to tell the police that? Have them investigate it?”

“I don’t know. I wanted to talk with you first about it when I felt ready. See if you agree with me.” The blonde sighed weakly. “You probably think that I’m just being daft.”

“No, not at all.” Aaron quickly told him soothingly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. “I think that if you think it’s important then you should tell the police. You don’t know what it could lead to.” 

“I guess. Ok fine, I’ll talk to them tomorrow about it.”

Robert gently kissed Aaron on the top of his head. Then gave him a small smile before the two men went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so so so sorry for taking so long to upload stuff! I’m starting again slowly. Next I’m writing the last chapter (hopefully) for the teen pregnancy story. Anyway hope you enjoy and please give me ideas in what to do.

Robert left early the next morning to go to the police station. He was nervous. Almost as nervous as he was when he was planning to ask Aaron to marry him. But the circumstances were completely different this time, clearly. Aaron offered to go with him but Robert declined. Telling him that he needed to do this alone. Reluctantly Aaron agreed to his wishes, even though he didn’t want to. But once Robert made the comment about Liv needing her more than him Aaron gave in. 

“Rob you shouldn’t do this alone. I want to be there for ya.” Aaron said as he watched Robert put his jacket on.

“Aaron I said I’m fine. I need to do this by myself.” Robert replied immediately.

“But that doesn’t mean that I can’t be there to support ya.”

“Aaron I’ll be fine.” Robert quickly have Aaron a small kiss in the lips. “And besides, Liv needs you more than I do.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right. I just don’t want ya going through this on your own.”

“I’ll be alright. Trust me.” Once Aaron nodded Robert rushed own, but not before saying bye quickly.

-

Lachlan say in the interrogation room with two detectives. Both female and determined to get the truth out of him. But that didn’t stop Lachlan from acting calm and chilled out. To prove it the boy sat with his feet in the other chair and his back against the wall. 

“So go on then. Ask me your questions.” He breathed. 

“Fine. We know that you killed Paul Tozer and Rebecca White. And there’s evidence to prove it. So tell us where their bodies are.” The blonde one said firmly. She placed two photos in front of Lachlan, each one a photo of Rebecca and Tozer with Lachlan in the boot of his car. 

“What’s in it for me?”

“What makes you think that you can get out of this?” The brown haired woman scoffed amazed. “This isn’t a game, and you’re in no place to make orders.”

“Fine. Tozer’s in the woods. Happy?” The boys huffed, he placed his finger on the photo of Tozer and shoved it to the other side of the table.

“And Rebecca White?” The blonde asked. “Where’s her body?”

“Can’t tell you.”

“Why?”

“Because obviously you haven’t done your jobs right. I’m not saying anything else.”

After a few moments the two reluctantly gave in when realising that it would get them anywhere if they carried on.

“Ok fine. Let’s talk about Liv Flaherty.”

“Boring!” Lachlan yelled out. Rolling his eyes.

“We know that you raped her, there’s plenty of evidence to prove it. So if I was you, I’d start telling the truth.”

Lachlan started down at the table as the brown haired woman spoke. He bit his lip anxiously, but didn’t show it. “Ok fine. We had sex. That’s it.”

“Then why lie?”

“Because I didn’t want my girlfriend to find out. Their family, it would tear them apart. She’s probably just confused, Liv was drunk.”

“There was no alcohol in her system.” 

“Then she was probably on something. I don’t know!” He stuttered, stressfully. He began to stutter his words when realising that his lies weren’t making sense. He’d slipped up big time. 

-

Weeks later, it was the courts hearing. The day that everyone finds out if Lachlan is guilty of not. The past few weeks had been difficult for everyone. Not just Liv even though she had been through what was most likely the worst thing out of everyone except for Rebecca. They’d found her body in the the woods not far from Tozer. 

Liv sat with her entire family, except for Sandra since she couldn’t afford a plane ticket and didn’t have a passport. She had been calling almost every other day but that was nothing compared to what Aaron and Robert had done. They’d been there the nights when Liv couldn’t sleep. Or when she was too scared because she’d just had a nightmare. Chas had been over some nights after insisting it when she saw how exhausted the two men were. Paddy too. They’d take turns some nights watching tv. Sometimes they’d try talking to Liv to se if she’d open up about the whole endorsement, but each time she shit them down quicker than someone could repeat back your food order over the phone. Then the teen would either storm off or do the classic silent treatment for the rest of the night. Sometimes it could be a whole day. 

The court room smelt of old people and was silent except for the sound of footsteps. Fear filled very Dingle and Sudgen’s body when Lachlan walked in. He looked no different to the last time they saw him. Nervous and not sure what was about to happen next. A tear made its way down Liv’s left cheek as she saw him turn to look at her with a look that said ‘you’re gonna regret this’.  
Quickly Aaron took her hand and squeezed it tightly. He could hear her breaths getting shallower and quicker by the minute. 

“It’s ok. Just breath ok? Just breath slowly.” He whispered to her, catching Robert’s attention and making him take hold of Liv’s other hand.

“May the jury rise.” 

Aaron took a deep breath in nervously as he watched a group of random people stand up. Belle glared at Lachlan as she whispered to herself how she felt. It wasn’t until Chas nudged her in the arm and then held her hand that she stopped.

“Has the jury reached a verdict?”

“We have your honour.”

Robert squeezed Liv’s hand tighter for a second, hoping that it would help comfort her a bit. Liv struggled to not burst into tears for a second. Only one tear had escaped but it felt like more had. She could feel them building up and glazing over her eyes. 

“One the first count. Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty of the rape of Liv Flaherty?”

“Guilty.”

Happy murmurs filled the room as people began giving Liv and gentle pat in the shoulder as she sat in shock. Belle rushed to the front row of seats as people celebrated quietly. She wanted to see Lachlan’s face as he was hopefully sent down. Robert had rushed to Aaron for a kiss and sat down by him when noticing Liv and Belle holding hands tightly. 

“On count two. Do you find the defendant guilty of the murder of Chrissie White and Lawrence White?” 

“Guilty.”

There was another wave of happiness that was just as quiet. Robert began to cry as he exchanged hugs with Aaron and Vic. Over the moon that there was justice.

“On count three. Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty of the murder of Gerry Robert’s.”

“Guilty.”

Lachlan tried his best to hold himself together. He turned to face Belle and Liv. Both of them flared at him angrily. The hatred was written all over their faces. It hurt Lachlan to see the person he loves hating him. 

“On count four. Do you find the defendant guilty of the murder of Paul Tozer?”

“Guilty.”

Liv finally let herself cry. She buried her head into Aaron’s shoulder while still holding Belle’s hand. Both girls were overwhelmed. Happiness and shock filled their bodies and the cheers began to calm down as they all listened more carefully to what was being said.

“On count five. Do you find the defendant guilty of the murder of Rebecca White?” 

“Guilty.” 

Robert and Vic immediately hugged each other with glee. Neither one couldn’t have been more relieved to see justice being served. 

The rest of the counts passed like a blur. Everyone got what they wanted and Liv wanted to be the one that told everyone. She had asked everyone to leave their phones at home so there was no chance of anyone or anything making the day worse than it had to be. Which meant that people would be finding out what happened in person.

Doug and Gabby waited at the Mill for Liv to return. When she did they couldn’t see any happiness or disappointment on her face. 

“Well?” Gabby said, desperate to know what happened.

“He got three life sentences.” Robert replied. “Guilty of everything.”

Smiles were now in both of their faces. Smiles were on everyone’s except for Liv’s. Once inside the Mill Aaron took the chance to talk to her.l whole Robert got some stuff from the shop. 

“Come here.” He muttered as he pulled his sister into a hug. “It’s over now. We can focus on the future now and getting you better.” She didn’t say anything which caused Aaron to worry more. “Liv talk to me. What’s in your mind?”

“Nothing.” The girl lied as she attempted to leave the room. Aaron quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. 

“Don’t lie to me. I want the truth.”

“I thought that I would feel better seeing him go down but I don’t. It just feels like be got nothing left to do except focus on me and that’s the one thing I wanted to avoid.”

“I know how you feel. I was exactly the same when Gordon got sent down. It does get better I promise.”

“When?“

“Whenever you let it. You’ve just got a killer banged up and got justice for not only yourself but everyone he hurt. Gerry would be over the moon if he was here. And Robert hasn’t been so happy on ages. He’s got justice for   
Seb’s mum because of you. I’m really proud of you and I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
